Shadow, Thunder, River, Wind, Blood
by Silverwind the White Draconess
Summary: Three kits born in BloodClan were brought to the forest. Now, they have to learn the truth. Will they cope? Or will they go back to where they were born? And will the Clans ever learn to trust the new Clan members from BloodClan? Three who are not of the Forest will have the power to change the Clans. Bad Summary, need to read to get full experience. ENJOY!
1. Prologue

Here is the story before Warriors: Cars. The start of it all. Please do enjoy. ^^'

* * *

Prologue

Buildings ridged each side of the street of a small town. Night had fallen this place and it was leaf-bare. Cats and dogs lived with the humans happily. But there is a bunch of farrel cats that roam the town as well. They stay well hidden of the town's folk. There, lived a cat who leads them. This cat lived in an alleyway along with his mate. "Megatron," addressed his mate. "What do we do if we have no food? There has to be a way to let BloodClan live much happier. I went to the edge of this twoleg place and noticed a forest. Why not we go and take part of the land?"

"Mouse-dung!" spat a cat who had just heard the conversation that Megatron's mate had just said. The two look to see that a tom was standing there with his ears drawn back. "Remember the last time we tried that? We got our furs chewed off by those forest pests."

"The forest cat?" spoke Megatron's mate. "That was when a kit ran this Clan."

"You're talking to our founder, Starscream." Hissed Megatron as his eyes narrowed.

"He did not have a good Clan running." Hissed Starscream.

"Scourge was going to have the Clan running as soon we gained land." a new voice had entered.

"Welcome, Lugnut." Megatron dipped his head to his fellow warrior.

"We now have a proper running Clan." Lugnut said narrowing his eyes to Starscream.

"The kits are born!" yowled a cat as it streaked through the alleyway; everyone whipped around to see the newcomer.

"Who has kits?" Megatron's mate mewed with narrowed eyes.

"Nightlight." the tom said after he caught his breathe.

Megarton stood from where he was and padded up to the tom. "Show me her, Fireblaze." Megatron mewed; Fireblaze turned and pelted away. "Starscream and Arachnea, you come too."

Nighlight was laying under a large obstacle that twolegs would throw their trash in. She noticed that Fireblaze had reached her along with Megatron, Starscream and Arachnia.

"How are you doing?" Fireblaze met het with a lick between her ears. "I have told our leader just for you."

"Good and thank you." Nightlight purred. Megatron stepped forward and looked under the bin. His eyes stretched wide. Three kits scuffled trying to get milk from their mother. One was pitch black, another was black with a blood red streak along the spine, and the third was black with streak of brown and gold stripes along the streaks. Megatron stepped back and looked to Arachnia and Starscream. "She has three kits." Megatron reported. "We need a cat specialized in medicine to get them checked out."

"I'll go find Bliztwing." Arachnia pelted away. There were three brothers all named Bliztwing. Each has a different behavior.

Starscream slipped under the bin to see the three kits. He had looked at each with curiosity. He slipped back out and looked at Megatron. "They look beautiful." Starscream mewed.

"They'll gain strength once they are old enough to be trained." Megatron mewed. "They are a fine addition to BloodClan. Fierce, strong, and show no mercy."

Arachnia came back with Blitzwing behind her. Both stopped at Megatron. "I heard Nightlight had kits." Bliztwing mewed calmly.

"Yes." Megatron mewed then points to the bin. "They are under the twoleg trash-holder.

Bliztwing padded up to the twoleg trash-holder and slips under. "How are the kits?" Asked Blitzwing.

"Fine, thanks." Nightlight thanked; Blitzwing gave a curt nod before continuing to sniff at the kits. They all seemed healthy. "One seems to stay away and barely moves." Reported Nightlight.

Blitzwing moved to one of the kits and looks at it. Sure enough, it was near death. "I can try and see if I can help it." He got to work immediately on trying to rub the kit with his paw to get it warmer and tried to place the kit so it could suckle. Nothing worked. The kit still refused to suckle. "I'm sorry, Nightlight. I can't do anything anymore. That was all I can do."

"But there has to be a way. You and your brothers were born in one of those Clans. You became a medicine cat for a reason." Nightlight pleaded.

"Without herbs, I can't do a thing." Blitzwing mewed calmly but sternly. "I can't find any here. I was back in WindClan, it would have helped" Blitzwing did do what he can. To go to the forest and back would take days before he came back. There was no use anyway. The kit ceased to move and breathe. He presumed the kit was dead.

* * *

Please review so I can enhance the fun of reading this. ^^


	2. Chapter 1

I have put up chapter 1 for everyone now. I am currently doing the others.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

Chapter 1

Night had fallen in the twoleg place; the moon was full. A she-cat padded out from an alleyway; down the twoleg paths. The thunderpath was very strong to her. _I hope I am doing the right thing,_ she thought. Three kits dangled from her mouth, all mewling in protest. The she-cat's eyes glowed crimson red in the unnatural light. She set her kits down for a moments rest. She quickly tasted the air and kept her ears perked for any sudden sounds. Another cat was approaching. She looks around trying to see if she could spot the cat. _Maybe I'm dreaming, _she thought; picking up the kits, she started down the side of the thunderpath.

"What are you doing?" came a voice. She abruptly stopped; setting down her kits before looking to the see who spoke. She saw a tall lean cat staring at her with narrowed eyes.

_What am I supposed to say? _She panicked, _He is supposed to be the deputy._ _Maybe I can lure his attention to something other than me. But how? _She looked at her kits and then said, "I…I was only taking my kits back to the den, Starscream." She looked at him.

"Oh really?" meowed Starscream, unconvinced.

_ He obviously did not believe what I had just said_.

"Then, why are you going the wrong way?" he hissed, flattening his ears and drawing his lips back into a snarl, his fur standing on ends.

"I was?" the she-cat meowed questioning Starscream's question. She tried to stay calm with his threatening snarl.

"Yes!" Starscream hissed towards the she-cat. He relaxed letting his fur flatten. He turned around and started back to the alleyway. He heard scuffling from behind. He stopped and turned to see that the she-cat was gone. "Argg! I'LL FIND YOU, NIGHTLIGHT! EVEN IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!" yowled Starscream, "BLOODCLAN WILL FIND YOUR KITS! YOU WILL SEE!"

Along the way, Nightlight ran as fast as possible away from Starscream scared out of her mind. _I know I am going to be punished for doing this, _she thought. Her, red, eyes glowing in the darkness. She stopped at the end of the Twoleg place. A thunderpath blocked her way. She noticed a forest ahead of her. _Perfect. That is where I should go, _she thought. She looks both ways to see if any shiny pelted monsters were close by. Quickly, she pelted across the thunderpath into the bushes ahead of her. On the other side of the bush walls, she set her kits down. She panted from exhaustion. Cold wind buffeted her pelt a hint of new-leaf on its way. As soon as she caught her breath, she pick the kits up then dashed deeper into the woods.

She was far enough away to not scent the thunderpath. She set her kits gently down. She looked up to scent the air to make sure that Starscream had not followed. No scent that he had followed. She bent her head to her kits again. "Good bye, my kits. I hope that you live a better life in these woods." She purred to the kits. A twig snapped and she shot her head up. She scented the air. The breeze brought the scent of cats. _Cats? I hope not from BloodClan, _she thought drinking in the scents, _more than one scent. None I know. They must be the forest cats. _Forest cats where told to their kits so they would not run off by themselves. She quickly covers the three kits with her paws to let the tall grass stand once again. She turned and pelted away before the forest cats showed themselves. She stopped for some moments to look back to her kits. She closed her fiery red eyes. _I can't protect them from BloodClan or they will be ruthless. I want them to live a life of what Blitzwing had spoken of. Please, ancestors, watch my kits for I can't care for them, _she thought. She took off without looking back.

(Forest POV)

A group of cats padded together calmly. Cats murmured to one another quietly. A cat abruptly stopped.

"What is it, Preceptor?" asked the leading cat curiously.

Preceptor was twitching his ears listening to something. "Follow me." whispered Preceptor to a ditch that the kits made with their bodies. The leading cat followed along with one other; the others sat and waited anxiously. Preceptor looked at something in the tall grass. The leading cat stopped next to him and looked down.

"By, StarClan's sake." The cat, who followed, gasped. Three kits lay in the tall grass. Each squirming helplessly. One kept batting his sister on the head trying to push her away and the other helplessly mewing loudly trying to get her sibling away but could not. The third laid there sleeping.

"Where's their mother?" the leading cat asked as he looked around.

"What are we supposed to do with them, Nova?" Preceptor asked in curiosity looking at the leading cat.

"Let us bring these kits to the other clan leaders." Nova declared to Preceptor who agrees. Nova picked the black kit, with a red streak along his spine, up. The red and black kit shun with every star that twinkled in the night light. Preceptor picked up the black kit with brown streaks along her spine, hind legs and forelegs, and tip of her tail with gold striping along the brown streaks who shun bright with the moon's light. The cat, who followed, picked up the pitch black kit. The black kit shun of darkness. They padded back to group of cats. They looked confused of why the three carried a kit. They followed only murmuring anxious words to one another.

Nova and the group reach a tall old oak. There were four old oaks standing there. The scent of other cats reached their nose. They padded on quietly to the center. Each cat looked at the entering cats. "There's kits dangling from their jaws?" murmured one loud enough to be caught by others.

"When do we bring kits to gatherings?" spoke another.

A she-cat pads up to Nova. "Why did you bring kits to a gathering?" she spoke with flat ears. Nova, Preceptor, and the following cat put the kits down together and Nova sat with them at the base of a huge rock. "I will explain why once we start, Prima."

"Very well," Prima calmly mewed, though there was a hint of anger.

"I will go last." Nova spoke as he looked at three other cats who leaped onto the rock.

"Would you liked to go first?" a tom asked Prima.

She dipped her head then took the spot in the front. "ShadowClan has plenty prey and we have brought new apprentices this gathering. They have been recently been made apprentices. They are Rowanpaw, Sankepaw, and Frostpaw. And two queens that had their kits. Moonracer with Prowl, Thornkit, and Coralkit. Thistleclaw with Dapplekit and Adderkit." Prima reported. "Your turn, Rodimus." She stepped back; a tom took her place.

"RiverClan is good in prey and a Queen had her kits too. They are Rosekit and Fishkit. Nothing else." Rodimus mewed. "Your turn, Magnus." Rodimus stepped back and another tom took his place.

"ThunderClan is also well with prey. A queen had kit. They are as follows: Redkit and Bramblekit. No other news." Magnus spoke.

"Two kits?" murmured a cat.

"What happen to the others?" another murmured.

"Quiet!" Nova yowled; he waited for the murmures to die down. "WindClan has plenty of prey. That is all I can report. Now…"

"What about the kits?" Prima hissed.

"I am getting to that, Prima." Nova mewed. "These kits, Preceptor found them on the way to the gathering. We have no queen to care for them and there was no queen nearby."

"These two kits smell like BloodClan!" Prima hissed flattening her ears and drew back her lips in a snarl.

"I agree!" hissed Rodimus who also had the same expression as Prima's.

"Nova." Magnus began, "Why did you bring BloodClan kits to our territory? You know BloodClan kits are vicious little things."

"Quiet!" yowled Nova, "I will assign these kits to a clan and those clans, that took the kits, will accept them as part of the clan, understood?"

"When does a WindClan cat give orders to others?" A mumur came from the crowd.

"Because we can't take the kits and the other Clans can take one kit." Nova explained the looks to the other three leaders. "Well?"

Each leader looked at one another unsure if to except or decline.

"I don't mind." Magnus spoke up. "One of my queens can care for one."

"So can ours." The other two leaders simultaneously meowed.

"Then will you pick the kits up that will go to your Clan?" Nova mewed.

Each leader looked at one another. Then, the leaders stood up and went to Nova to get the kits. One was ThunderClan leader, Magnus, who picked the black and red kit up and ShadowClan leader, Prima, who picked the black, brown, and gold kit up. Rodimus, of RiverClan, picked the black kit up. Nova looked at the Clan leaders and nodded in agreement. "Now, why did you pick these kits into your clan?" asked Nova.

Magnus stood tall. "I will have this kit learn our ways and she has the streak required to be in the clan." Magnus said.

"Okay. Why did you take that BloodClan kit?" Nova asked as he looked to Prima.

"I only took this kit because it looked like it would fit into the shadows. She will be a great ShadowClan cat." Prima said.

"And you?" Nova directed Rodimus.

"I only picked the kit because it was the only one left. But he will be a fine warrior of RiverClan." Rodimus answered.

Nova dipper his head. "I have nothing else to report."

"The gathering is over!" Called Magnus. "We will gather again at next full moon! May StarClan light your path!"

Another POV

Back in the twoleg town, Nightlight had left the forest in a hurry. she slowed her pace once she crossed the thunderpath. She stopped and looked back to the forest. _Oh StarClan I hope I did the right thing_. She started back to the alleyway, her conscience telling her to go back and retrieve her kits; she refused the instincts and kept padding forward.

"Did you do it?" a deep voice of a tom asked startling Nightlight.

Nightlight whipped around to see a muscled tom staring at her with his blood red eyes. His coat was black and gray with patches of fur missing. He had battle scars all over.

Nightlight sighed with relief, "Oh. It is just you, FireBlaze." Nightlight looked to the tom. "You scared me out of my fur. For a moment, I thought that you were Megatron." Fireblaze gave a mrrow of laughter at Nightlight comment for thinking of he was Megatron. "By the way, I did do it." Nightlight added.

Fireblaze said, "Good job. Now all we can do is wait."

"Yes. I hope you are right with this prophecy thing. Megatron is going to get very mad at us if he finds out." Nightlight said.

"Let us hope he is not going to find out." Fireblaze said.

"Yeah. Let us hope." Nightlight said.

Both their red eyes glowed in the dark staring towards where Nightlight left the kits then the pair ran off deeper in the ally for hiding.

* * *

Hope you liked. Please review on how I did. ^^


	3. On Hold

Stories going to continue:

\- Cars World and OC Prequel  
\- Cars and OC: Fall, Winter, Sring  
\- Planes and OC  
\- Trust  
\- TFA: Fenemies

These are the ones i have no inspiration for because of writer's block:

\- Cars World and OC: One-Shots  
\- Shadow, Thunder, River, Wind, Blood  
\- Wall-E(Did With A Friend)  
\- Warriors: Cars

These are on hold:

\- Book 1: TFA  
\- Herobrine and Chelsey  
\- Planes and OC: Fire and Rescue  
\- Sisters of the Elements


End file.
